Wonder
by Halloween265
Summary: Zim, Dib, and Gaz stumble upon an abandoned house and find clues from an unsolved murder many years ago. Each gives their own opinions about what to do with the evidence, but soon they find that more important matters are at hand. The murderer will stop at nothing to keep the evidence from getting to the police... And the Irkens are still coming.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I'm really off my knockers for posting more stories than I can handle. I'm not one to post multiple ones and never update them again, no. I like to take things one step at a time, but these plot bunnies are killing me! I have too many to count inside my head. This is really going to be difficult guys...I have four other stories on stage and a gazillion others waiting behind the curtain. This one would not leave me alone, so...the newest addition to the family. *Confetti and cake*

Like my other story that I'm working on, AHK, I will be putting up the songs that I was listening to while typing this.

I don't know what else to say...Enjoy?

Chapter 1

.

Yoav - Where Is My Mind?

.

The street was empty, devoid of any sign of life. In fact, the entire neighborhood seemed that way. Nothing skipped across the street. No animals had crossed in hopes of getting to the other side. The dark, grim clouds covered the city; a misty fog had swept its way through every alley and every crack in the buildings. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Dib stared out the window from his room, sitting on the bed with his arms resting on his knees. His hair ever the same style, his blue shirt had lost some of its color to overuse, instead of wearing his black pants he wore grey sweatpants. He had grown a significant amount since his fifth grade year. Now a junior in high school one could say he almost looked…normal.

But really, what was normal?

Most people took his gradual change as a good sign, meaning that he was finally seeing things for what they were. A few others, like his dad and Gaz, were skeptical of his change. Gaz was stubborn sometimes and that she could thank her dad for. She had refused to acknowledge him for months before she realized that nothing was going to change his mind and that even she couldn't beat him back into his old self. She begrudgingly accepted that he was this way now. Everyone was like that. They had accepted.

But somewhere deep down inside Dib, it wasn't accepted. It was shunned. The idea of it was horrid, terrible in fact. Years of ridicule and accusations of needing to be in a mental institution had been his final limit. So he retreated. Unlike in other cases, he didn't cut, he didn't wallow in self pity, he didn't want to be alone all the time, he never tried suicide.

He never fought against the pressure suddenly put on him, but he never gave up too. Not really. He knew that deep down there was still that little kid who believed in the paranormal with all he had. Someday, maybe someday, he will be free of it.

I guess not, Dib thought bitterly. He let out a sigh he didn't know he held and slowly stood to his six foot height. He towered over most of his classmates and that gave him the advantage of glaring down at his used-to-be-bullies. They never bothered him anymore. No one did. They were scared. And he knew that they had a right to be scared. His classmates didn't know him anymore. Hell, they didn't know him to begin with. One look and he was deemed a lunatic for what could've been for the rest of his life. To them, he was someone else. Possible something else entirely.

But he could relate to them as a human. People feared what they didn't know or didn't understand. First impressions are made, followed by a truce. Time would pass and people would learn to adjust to the different atmosphere, but not accepting. Never accepting. Sooner or later they would feel threatened and try to eliminate said threat. It's happened many times before. Even now, it's still happening.

Only one person came to mind when he thought of something misunderstood. But he had fled when learning that he wasn't a threat. He was slowly emerging into life on Earth. And he hated it. The message was very clear when he left.

Irkens weren't the only threat in the universe. Humans were too, maybe even more powerful.

In his head, he replayed what the alien said to him. He remembered how rigid the alien had been. How afraid he was.

.

* * *

.

"_I don't believe you Zim! I never have and never will! I'd rather die than listen to any of y__our advice!" He snarled_

_"I always knew that you were ignorant of the truth Dib! You refuse to believe anything that isn't right or that can't be explained! Get out of your own stupid little fantasy world! What I just discovered is that we Irkens aren't the threat to you filthy earthlings. You humans will be the death of each other and I won't be here when that day finally comes!"_

_._

* * *

.

Snapping back into reality, Dib shook his head briefly before descending down the stairs. Although he wore a mask of indifference, he was frantic inside. He was suspicious of Zim the moment he gave up trying to conquer the planet. He waited, and waited. He didn't really know what the hell he was waiting for and that confused him. All his plans of capturing Zim flushed down the toilet when he finally saw the alien interacting with his classmates. He was _talking to them!_ And laughing!

And thus began the downfall of Dib.

Shaking his head again, he decided not to think about that.

His father was in the kitchen sitting at the table holding his cup of coffee, looking down at it in thought. His head snapped up when he heard the sound of feet shuffling on the carpet. "Ah, son! Glad to see you down before your sister! You know how she's always complaining about you sleeping in. Not that I disagree of course." He raised his cup of coffee but never actually drank it.

"Yeah,"

"Any plans for your last year of school?" His father stood up, leaving the coffee on the table. Slowly but surely, he walked up to Dib and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"No, not really. I might have to look up some colleges and whatnot." Dib shrugged.

The grip on his shoulders tightened and Dib looked up at his dad.

"Son, just remember. There is the option of becoming an investigator..." He trailed off at the end, taking in the calm expression on his sons face.

Dib sighed, "Dad, you know that's not going to happen. I gave that up a long time ago. There is no such thing as the paranormal."

By that time Gaz was up and stomping down the stairs, her facial expression turning into a grimace when she caught the end of said conversation. She walked to the kitchen and wacked Dib on the back of the head on her way to the fridge.

"Morning stupid,"

"Ow! Dad!"

"I didn't see anything."

"Gaz just hit the back of my head!" Dib shouted, reaching up to hold the tender spot.

Grabbing the carton of orange juice Gaz walked to the table, harshly poking his side.

"You're always talking," She glared at him, "that you gave up your stupid dream, that you grew out of it. We all know that's a lie." Her voice turned bitter at the end.

"It's because it's true!"

"Shut up,"

After drinking her cup of orange juice she picked up her bag and harshly grabbed the collar of Dib's shirt, successfully dragging him out the door.

The walk to school was silent. To Gaz, it was a comfortable silence. To Dib, the tension in the air felt like you could cut it with a knife.

They were both consumed in their own thoughts to notice the odd green and purple house just down the street was once again occupied.

.

* * *

.

"Welcome new students, in the front office you'll be given your schedule to know what classes you have. And welcome back upperclassmen! School will not start 'til 9, so that gives you all plenty of time to find your classes. Have a nice day!"

That lady sounds too happy for a day like this, Dib thought.

"Nice day my ass," Gaz said, glaring at her own schedule. She didn't need to choose these classes, so why the hell did she? Art, Photography, Culinary, Band, Geometry?! She can't do any of this stuff! Crumpling the cursed paper in her hand, she made to throw it away 'til the familiar beep from the intercom echoed throughout the hallways.

"Attention students! Do not throw away your schedule! Your teachers will need proof that you are in their class!"

"Well shit."

She angrily turned towards Dib but noticed that his attention was on something else. Or rather, someone else.

Following his line of sight, she turned to look at what caught his attention.

He was sitting across the cafeteria at one of the abandoned tables, his lean figure hunched over. His black hair, a few spikes sticking out, draped over the front of his face.

Dib squinted, looking at him intensely. His eyes caught sight of a chain around his neck. He could've moved closer if he wanted to but his stance said differently. His eyes closely followed the chain and they widened as he caught sight of the pendant hanging from it.

'He can't be…'

As if sensing that someone was staring at him, the boy lifted his head up, looking around the large room. Burgundy eyes met gray and he stared. Both of them did.

Dib's lips moved on their own, as if they wanted to say the one name that Dib so desperately tried to forget.

"Zim…"

.

* * *

.

A/N: Alright, listen up. I'm not so sure on this one either. This is a plot bunny! You have been warned. I will post this up as 'Completed' unless I want to continue it. Tell me you guys' thoughts. I'm supposed to be working on an assignment in Photoshop but the nagging in my head pulled me back to this document.

Dib is not emo and neither is Zim. I won't have them dress all black and have piercings and the usual boy cut nowadays, I hate picturing that because it ruins the entire image.

.

Halloween265

.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Ok we're giving this a try. I'm in my 7th hour class and supposed to be working on an assignment on the computer but come on, this story has been on my mind (Other than Goodnight Moon) for days. Besides, my teacher wasn't even in the room to check on us so we were basically free to do whatever we wanted.

Thanks guys for the follows and reviews.

This chapter is from Zim's point of view and why he came back to Earth.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2

.

Globus - Orchard of Mines

.

Only one word was suitable for Zim at the current moment as he sat alone in the back of the class - why?

Why did he come back to this ungrateful planet? Of all places he returned here. One may say that he came back to forget the memories of what had happened.

He should've thought of another plan of action when he told Dib that he was leaving. He didn't lie when he said he was growing attached, but he wasn't telling the exact truth either.

It was, to him, a relief and a curse when he recieved a transmission from the Tallest. An 'opportunity' they called it, and he took it. Just the thought alone made him cringe and grip the desk tight.

.

* * *

.

_Said years ago it was just any other day; another plan foiled by the human who was too smart for is own good. Any hope of conquering Earth diminished by the day and soon Zim found himself zoning out constantly. His plans became more and more absurd varying from using homework to work the humans to death, to almost creating a blackhole that would've been unstoppable if Dib hadn't convinced him that not even Zim would be able to surive. _

_It was then, at exactly 12:00 p.m. when they called._

_They didn't recognize him at first, because he had finally decided to change his disguise to something more...human. Of course he lied when he said he only did it to fit right at his new school: Middle school. The truth in fact was rather complicated, though he'd never tell them that. It was for him to know and no one to ever find out. _

_After a moment of analyzing the situation they went into business mode. _

_Red stepped forward, his stance ever so tense. _

_"Zim, we have a proposition. An offer, you might say."_

_At this an antennae rose in question._

_"And, may I ask, what this offer might be?" Zim asked._

_The taller Irkens shared a look and for a moment Zim detected...guilt? Amusement?_

_This time Purple stepped forward, "Our other Invaders have conquered their planets and we, as the Armada, are ready to take the next step. But before we can do that we need to show those other rebellious groups that our power extends to even the furthest places, which is where you are._

_We are on our way Zim, to aid you in your mission. Given the large amount of time you have spend on that planet we have concluded that the humans are a constant obstacle which keeps your from succeeding. That is the reason yes?"_

_Zim hesitated, which unfortunately did not go unnoticed causing the two to share another look. _

_He had rehearsed the answer just in case something like this was ever brought up. But for some reason, he couldn't will the words to make its way out of his throat. And it was then the truth hit him hard. He did NOT want to give any information about his planet. It had grown too much on him. _

_Swallowing what seemed like a rock, he stepped forward. "The humans are very..." He struggled to find a word, "Stupid. They wouldn't suspect an invasion even if their leaders slapped the news in their face. Though, there has been a problem..."_

_The Tallest leaned forward, eager at any new information this failure of an Invader might give. _

_No...no...don't tell them! _

_"There's this...h-human..."_

_Don't! He saved your life!_

_"Yes?" The two urged on._

_"He's too smart, and he doesn't take no for an answer. He has come close a number of times to finding out who and what I am. I had no choice but to take extreme measures to...eliminate him." His voice started shaking, hoping that they wouldn't catch the lie in his statement about Dib. _

_"The less humans knowing the better I suppose." Purple said, his expression showing slight surprise. He really hadn't expected the young Invader to kill anyone. Hell, he couldn't harm a rockworm if he wanted to!_

_"If you say the humans are stupid then we should have no trouble conquering the planet yes?"_

_Zim nodded his head._

_"Our ship is set to arrive just outside the quadrant in three days. Meet us there, and we will further discuss our plans." And the call ended._

_He stood there long after the transmission ended. _

_What had he done? Was it a trap? _

_After all, he was still hated for what had happened all those years ago so it was a possibility. Zim wasn't stupid as when he was in elementary. He had reason to believe the call suspicious. _

_Not wanting to give the Tallest a reason to hunt him down he went to meet them anyway. He didn't know what to expect._

_He walked down the long walkway to where the Tallest stood, their arms behind their backs waiting patiently. Zim noticed some of the looks the Elites were giving him, pity. Oh how he wished he could throw that back in their face. _

_Just a few more steps and..._

_._

* * *

_._

"Zim!" A voice yelled out.

"I heard you, Mr. Landers." Zim calmly replied, looking out the window instead of at the teacher.

"Yeah? Then what important fact did I mention about natural logs and logarithms?"

He gave a second or two of silence before answering, "You need to make sure that the base numbers are the same before trying to solve the question."

This stumped the teacher for a moment. He sneered at Zim, "Learned this stuff have you? At your old school?"

"Yes." His simple answer only infuriated the teacher more and luckily the bell had rang before Mr. Landers tried to ask him any more questions, but to his misfortune he had Calculus with this same buffoon.

The five minutes had passed and Zim held no interest in hearing the old man introduce himself again. His mind began to wander and a certain memory came to mind.

Zim's hands gripped the desk harder and he inhaled sharply, his lips curling up into a sneer as the anger and betrayal began to seep into him.

.

* * *

.

"_Zim, you need to realize that this is the best for everyone. You prove a threat to all us Irkens!"_

_He shook his head in disbelief, first they had the gall to bring him into their trap and bring him all the way back to Irk, now here he was; listening to them talk about his execution in front of him!_

_The crowd gathered down below seemed delighted at their Tallests' words. _

_Red smirked evilly, everything was going into place. "Anyone, even a Smeet, would know that no matter what happens we stand side by side! As brother and sister!" He shouted and chuckled darkly, raising his arms which made the crowd go even wilder, "But every now and then we come across these...unfit Irkens, defects we call them, that think otherwise."_

_If Zim thought his stomach was near his bottom, then it fell to the floor. _

"_They wish to see us fall." Red paused for a dramatic effect, smiling when he heard murmurs of 'No' and 'Over my dead body'. "They take great pride in every plan that has been foiled by the rebellions. And most of these failed plans have not only cost us our food, but innocent lives as well."_

_At this Zim rolled his eyes. His people were anything but. They terrorized the universe bringing fear, anger, and hopelessness, which was a common emotion that Zim himself has seen on other creatures' faces; ones who have lost everything precious to them and forced into something that was against everything they believed in. Great and honorable and free civilizations have fallen under the Irken law, and as a result were reduced to scavenging the alleys for food mercilessly killing each other so that they could feed their families. Zim has seen it all. When he was beginning his training as an Invader he believed everything that his instructors had told him: _

_Irkens shall stand together._

_We shall rise and overcome any obstacle._

_Nothing can defeat us. _

_We are invincible..._

_And he took those words to heart. _

_Every society and planet that was conquered Zim took great joy in seeing the defeated looks on its' inhabitants, proving to him that the Irkens were undefeatable. _

_But that was a long time ago, and Zim's perspectives on things changed drastically too many times to count. _

_He could remember the first time his opinion of his race was anything but great. The first time he thought that Irkens were the scum of the universe. _

_A handful of rebels were disguised as Elites whom they took the uniform from after locking them up. They were brought up before the Tallest to be tried, and Zim was witness to it. He couldn't have cared less for the rebels who tried to murder his leaders, but what bothered him was that one of the smaller rebels, was an Irken._

'_A defect.' Zim thought in disgust._

_An Elite, about twice the size of Zim, walked up to the small creature and inspected it intently. After a few moments he stood in front of her._

"_You show great bravery and loyalty, youngling." He said with slight praise, "But I'm afraid for the wrong side."_

_The girl Irken looked up at him, her red eyes full of hate. "Are you so hungry for power, Elite? You bastards are all the same, cold and heartless with an insatiable thirst. Tell me, if and when your race has taken over the universe, what then? Will you finally settle down knowing that you have everything in the palm of your hand? Let me tell you this: There will be no peace. There will be no prospering. You will still be wanting for more. But," Her eyes flared even more, "I hope that when you let your guard down the rebellions will come. You won't even know what hit you until it's too late, when you're on the floor dying and while we dance on your sorry excuse for a PAK." She spat. _

_But the Elite didn't look fazed in the least. He grabbed her by the throat, "Too bad you won't live to see it!"_

_Zim had to look the other way to avoid seeing the shock on her face, but it didn't mean that he couldn't hear the sickening crack of her neck breaking followed by a loud thud meaning her body hit the floor._

_"A PAK wasted on a defect like this." The Elite said disdainfully._

_Zim almost found himself nodding in agreement when the situation kicked in. The Elite just killed one of their own! A fellow Irken! A comrade... Even if she was a defect, they were all one and the same. _

_._

* * *

.

Zim shook his head again, not wanting to remember anymore.

Her name was Nia. Very unlike the usual Irken names who wanted a menacing name, something that their subjects would be afraid to even speak of. Nia joined the rebellion after witnessing her partner being murdered for speaking his mind to the Tallest. But there was one thing that Zim found very intriguing yet disturbing in his research for the disgraced Irken:

There were a ton of Irkens already in the rebellion, some with their current locations but many others unaccounted for.

He had wanted to find the rebellions after escaping his imprisonment but sadly Fate had other things planned, thus bringing us back to the present.

Zim was homesick.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Tokio Hotel – Darkside of the Sun

.

Dib made his way to his car after class. He hadn't been expecting to see Zim at all, but he couldn't say that he wasn't happy with his return. Gaz had all but aimed for his head with the dodge ball in gym which unsurprisingly wasn't seen by the coach.

"We need to stop by the store to buy another loaf of bread. Dad's working on the next best super toast." Gaz said, slightly amused at her father's panic of trying something new. She turned towards Dib and scowled again when she noticed he wasn't paying attention again. His mind was always somewhere else ever since the Irken came back and she couldn't decide if it was for the best or worst. But she was Gaz! She couldn't care less.

Dib's attention was focused on the alien that stood just outside the school parking lot. He grew quite a lot since they last saw each other and his disguise was better than ever. His skin was tan and flawless; his black hair was short and had spikes in just the right areas; his burgundy contacts were still ever the same; and he was lean, not too skinny but not muscular. Just right.

As if sensing someone was staring at him Zim looked up from his iPod and looked around, making contact with the human within a second. Narrowing his eyes, he gave an annoyed grunt and started walking home.

"Wait! Zim!" Dib called out, rushing towards the alien. But he only continued to walk putting both the earphones in his ears.

Gaz stood next to the car with the keys in hand debating whether or not to take the car and let Dib walk home or follow after them as well.

"I'm getting soft." She muttered angrily, starting the car and driving towards the two wing nuts.

.

"Zim will you slow down? I'm trying to talk to you!" The alien was fast, Dib had to give him that. But did he need to act like this?

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone Earth-monkey."

"I see that some things have never changed." Dib sighed.

"More things have changed that you couldn't imagine." Zim paused to turn around to face Dib. Just like Dib, Zim couldn't decipher if this was really his childhood enemy. The only indicator that the person in front of him was Dib was the hair. His glasses were gone, he no longer wore the trench coat, and his voice was deeper.

"It's been years Zim. I could say the same to you as well. What happened?"

"None of your concern. Go back to living your pathetic life and pretend that I am just another wannabe student."

"I can't do that. Now that I know you're back and on your own free will too."

Zim glared at him, "You don't know that. I could've been sent here in exile or by force. I would never come back to this rotten planet on 'free will'."

Not at all bothered by his insults of his home planet Dib noticed Zim's stance. He was standing as if waiting to be attacked or for something to pop out and scare him. Had he been like this before?

Unfortunately for him, a car horn erupted out of nowhere making Dib jump at least a foot, his heart beating rapidly. Zim didn't even flinch. It was as if he knew that was going to happen. But that wasn't what caught Dib's attention once more. The hostile look was now gone and was replaced with amusement. Amusement at what?

"Come on stupid! We need to go to the store!" Gaz yelled from her seat as soon as the window was rolled down.

"What are you doing driving? You don't even have your permit yet!" Dib shouted back at her, disregarding what she just said to him.

"You seriously thought I was just going to stand and wait at the school while you chase your boyfriend? Then you thought wrong." She said.

"He's not my boyfr-,"

"Get. In." Gaz's voice suddenly went down a few notches, scary and threatening enough for Zim to shiver.

"Yes ma'am." Dib said in a quiet voice and gave Zim a look that said they'll talk later. Zim chuckled at Dib's way of listening to his sister.

"Zim get your ass in here too." Zim's eyes widened significantly and looked behind him briefly to see if he could make an escape. But, knowing Gaz, there was no chance. Resigned to his fate, or interrogation , he walked up to the car.

"You two, fix up your mess or I swear I will crash this car off the bridge with only you two inside!" She growled. The boys in the back hastily nodded their heads.

.

"Milk, cheese, bread, bread, and more bread." Dib said, reading off the piece of paper that had the stuff they needed to buy.

Zim caught a glimpse of the list and raised an eyebrow. "Why does your father need bread? Eating this much bread can make someone like me sick too."

"He doesn't eat it. We do. We're like his food volunteers. Whatever he makes, we eat."

"Sounds hazardous. Has he ever made you eat something that boiled your stomach?"

Gaz chuckled darkly. "He has. The one time he mixed lasagna with this purple substance. It didn't affect me as much as Dib. He had something close to the stomach flu but worse. He went to the bathroom every five minutes."

Zim laughed and looked at Dib who blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"Shut up Gaz."

"Make me."

The sound of sibling bickering quickly faded on Zim's 'ears' when he turned around, his eyes narrowing at the crowd of people.

Something wasn't right.

He did a quick scan of the area, burgundy eyes scanning every person for a possible threat.

"Zim?" He looked back at the two, both of their eyes were questioning.

"It's nothing. Just usual paranoia. Never went away you know." He quickly covered up.

Gaz scoffed, "Figures."

The siblings pushed their cart full of food to the checkout line at the same time Zim turned around.

Humans had a weak aura around them, making them easy to point out. But the aura Zim just felt not a minute ago wasn't weak. It was strong. Dangerous.

Someone was following them.

.

"Let's make a bet. $25 that this bread won't last for the week,"

"That's a sissy bet. How about the amount of money we spent just on these groceries? That's $180."

"Deal. What about you Zim?"

But Zim wasn't paying attention. His senses have been on high alert since he left the store.

"Zim? Great, he's spacing again." Dib said.

"We can leave him here you know. Saves us gas money."

"True. But he lives just three blocks from us. Zim!" He shook the aliens shoulder hard, wanting to get a reaction out of the dozed off alien.

Zim barely flinched, his eyes still on the store behind them. What would be after him? Or them? He knew that ever since his escape from Irk that he would be on the top of the most wanted list. But would they really come all the way to Earth to get him? Wasn't he a 'waste of their time'?

But now wasn't the time to think that stuff, since the human was trying to get his attention.

"I hear you, earth monkey."

"Hurry and get in!" Both Dib and Gaz were in the car already, their seatbelts on and ready to roll.

Before he could step into the car though, a pair of hands grabbed the alien's shirt and dragged him back.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Nico Vega - Beast

.

Note: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but I just graduated and had to sign up for more classes and get a new job. No other excuse other than that.

.

Last time on Wonder...

_"Zim? Great, he's spacing again." Dib said._

_"We can leave him here you know. Saves us gas money."_

_"True. But he lives just three blocks from us. Zim!" He shook the aliens shoulder hard, wanting to get a reaction out of the dozed off alien._

_Zim barely flinched, his eyes still on the store behind them. What would be after him? Or them? He knew that ever since his escape from Irk that he would be on the top of the most wanted list. But would they really come all the way to Earth to get him? Wasn't he a 'waste of their time'?_

_But now wasn't the time to think that stuff, since the human was trying to get his attention._

_"I hear you, earth monkey."_

_"Hurry and get in!" Both Dib and Gaz were in the car already, their seatbelts on and ready to roll._

_Before he could step into the car though, a pair of hands grabbed the alien's shirt and dragged him back._

He should've known that something like this would happen. He was a fool not to take action earlier in the store and now he is paying for it. That feeling was too strong to ignore, so why didn't he do anything?

"Zim!"

Dib quickly unbuckled his seatbelt not at all caring about the loud cracking sound as the metal hit the window, his eyes wide with surprise and fear. At the end of the block, there they were: Zim and his supposed kidnapper.

He sprinted towards the stranger and they both ended up in a scuffle on the ground. One could say they were pretty evenly matched, as far as strength went. Every time Dib lashed out, the clothed figure would meet it and every time they tried to punch Dib, he would move out of the way. They caught Dib's arm as he made to push him off and flung him aside like a fly.

"Not bad Dib, though I was expecting more from you," They hissed to him. "I was hoping to finally get my revenge on the little defect and finish what I came to do. But I see he's hanging with you now eh?" They kicked Dib in the stomach.

Dib coughed. Zim was preoccupied with getting the restraints that the stranger had wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Frankly, Dib was the only reason Zim wasn't using his weapons as much as he wanted to. If he let himself do otherwise, he would kill whoever did this to him and probably not stop there.

"He won't care about your death at all. After all, you're just a human. Weakest organisms in the universe, I'm surprised your kind survived this long without being taken over. I'll change that now won't I?"

Dib almost laughed at the strangers' assumptions, blood spitting out and onto the road.

"Surely you're not giving up already? Maybe this will-"

Zim, finally getting free from his restraints, slowly walked up behind the stranger. Viciously grabbing hold of the back of their neck he squeezed mercilessly. Seeing the vermin slowly sinking to their knees in rigid posture nearly had him smirking in victory. Nearly.

He knew who was under that cloak and hood. By the symbols on the restraints, he'd know that technology anywhere. And who it belonged to.

"Coming to someones home and taking them away by force doesn't show very good matters, does it, Tak?"

"Tak?" Dib repeated, looking at the figure closely.

"As if I care about matters Zim. I'm here on orders."

Zim grimaced, squeezing Tak's neck harder, causing her to wince but showing no other sign of discomfort.

"I doubt the Tallest would send you here if not for exile. This planet is of no value to them. I checked many times."

"Maybe not to you, but to other organizations. Not everything I do is for the Irken race Zim."

"Enlighten me."

"Um, Zim?"

The two Irkens looked towards Dib, who was now sitting up and holding his side tenderly.

"I'll see you two bimbos after I finish scouting the planet for what I need." And with that Tak casually walked away, and a few steps later, faded into nothing.

Zim sighed in exasperation as he made his way toward his fallen 'friend'. He looked rather pitiful and pale, but conscious nonetheless on the ground with Gaz standing next to him.

Zim bent down beside Dib and looked him dead in the eye. "Dib, you're irritating me."

To his surprise, Dib began to laugh.

.

Note: Not as much as I would like to admit, but this is what I can do for the moment. I'm thinking of making another account to post my newest stories on there. I'm not particularly proud of the story that I wrote when I was 13-14 and people are still reviewing that the writing is terrible. A lot changes in 5-6 years. Anyway, new chapter this weekend so stay tuned.

-You're-Not-So-Friendly-Neighborhood Halloween265

.


End file.
